History and Karma are a Bh!
by bloomandsky2135
Summary: Everyone who was brought over with the curse in Storybrooke has their memory's. Henry was still adopted, and then Regina fell in love with Robin and had a daughter with him. Henry feeling lonely runs away to find Emma. Bringing back home with him a storm of 4 Fiery tempered women who instantly fell into mama bear mode over Henry. join me in this wild ride of love and family!
1. prelude

HI WELCOME TO MY STORY THIS IS JUST AN IDEA THAT RAN THROUGH MY HEAD AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME AND WOULD NEVER CLAIM TO. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS KATHERINE SHE IS NOT THE KATHERINE THAT EDDIE AND ADAM CREATED. SHE IS FROM MY OWN MIND AND HER BACK STORY WE WILL ADDRESS IN LATER CHAPTERS. THANK YOU AND ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR FEEDBACK!

Chapter 1

"Lilly come on were gonna be late!" yelled Katherine up the stairs. Emma was sitting on the couch all dressed up ready for drinks and a good time. "I`m

planning on getting pretty close to shit faced and walking off with a one night stand" said Emma. Katherine walked over to the kitchen island and rolled her eyes.

"Tonight is girls night Emma, you're not getting shitfaced to do a walk of shame from god only knows where tomorrow." Said Katherine pouring herself a drink.

"I don't know about you ladies but I plan on having a good time!" yelled Lilly walking down the stairs. Emma and Katherine both looked up as Lilly walked into

the living room. Emma smirked, "Well at least you changed from the hoop skirt and disco shoes. Let`s go I am starving and itching to hit the dance floor." Lilly

shrugged and head towards the coat closet, "I thought it was a retro look!" Katherine grabbed her coat from the back of the coach and shrugged it on. "Of

course you did sweetheart except, it was just 30 years too late" said Katherine laughing. Emma smiled at them and shrugged on her coat and grabbed her clutch

purse. All three ladies headed to the door as Katherine opened it. The shocker was there was a little boy standing in front of them. "Hi, my names Henry. Is

Emma Swan home?" asked the kid. Emma looked the kid up and down, "Yes, this is she." Henry smiled, "Hi, I am your son!" The poor kid was met with silence,

then as if a volcano erupt from each of them. "WHAT?!" screamed Emma, Lilly, and Katherine. This might get confusing…. As narrator I think I should start from

the early beginning before Henry arrived. Yeah that sounds like a plan.

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Now let`s start around the time that Henry was born. After Emma gave birth in jail and gave Henry away she decided to change her life after prison. As soon

as Emma got out of prison she found a recruiting station and signed up for the United States Navy. That is where she met her good friends Lilly and Katherine.

Lilly was born a Navy kid, her father a high Admiral took her and her family on every Navy based he was ever stationed on. The open sea is all that she knew.

Lilly signed up for the Navy and did grunt work to pay for her college tuition. Now Lilly is Ex-Navy and a Kindergarten teacher at the local school. Katherine is

a different story. She came from a rich background, her father a CEO of his family's company and her mother a powerful city lawyer. Her parents could never

have children of their own, so they adopted. Her siblings and Katherine never had to worry about a thing in life. Except Katherine didn't follow in her family's

footsteps she believed she could do more then make money and spend it lavishly. She joined the Navy to help people, she climbed the Navy ladder and is now

a strong, (RADM) Rear Admiral (upper half). She met Emma while she was just a Navy Captain. As they became friends Katherine promoted Emma to her (Lt)

Lieutenant. When she became and admiral she promoted Emma to Captain. She didn't want to leave her beloved ship in just anyone's hands. Soon after they

were stationed the 3 moved into a home together in Baltimore, Maryland. While Emma is not checking up on the ship and taking care of her naval duties, she

makes extra money by doing bounty hunter jobs. Katherine spends most of her days in Washington or at the naval base managing operations with the other

Admirals and politicians. Every Friday night they head to the favorite local pub and drink to their hearts content. Along with their other BFF Elsa. All this has lead up to this day…the day they all meet Henry.

~ Present day~

Katherine and Lilly stare at Emma. Emma stands stock still staring at Henry. "I don't want to complain or anything but its kind of cold out here can I come in?"

asks Henry. Lilly snaps out of it, "Oh, of course honey. Come in and warm up by the fireplace." Katherine gives Lilly a weird look. "It always shocks me when

motherly Lilly comes out" says Katherine to no one in particular. Lilly helps Henry out of his coat and plants him in front of the fire. Emma and Katherine follow

along behind silently. "So kiddo…whatcha doing here?" asks Katherine as she plops down in the chair next to him. Lilly grabs her phone by the table and

shoots Elsa a quick text.

DinoLil to BadAElsa: EMMA HAS A KID! HE JUST SHOWED UP! SOS!

BadAElsa to DinoLil: Holy Fuck! I am on my way!

"Well I came to meet my mom. Also I need to bring the 4 missing princesses back to Storybrooke to break the curse" Said Henry. Poor Henry was met with

silence and blank stares. Katherine was the first to break the silence, "Look I am not on to turn down anyone calling me a princess. Actually, that's not true, I

am way too old to be called princess. Bitches, oh shit I mean, beaches I'm a queen." Emma rolled her eyes, "Okay let's get something straight…" but she was

cut off by Elsa running through the door in her high heels. "Let me meet this cooked bun from Emma's oven." Elsa became the girls best friends after they all

met in the navy. Elsa was adopted into a middle class family and raise to be a doctor. It wasn't until college that she realized her true passion which was law.

Elsa met Katherine`s mother and became a high powered attorney in her law firm. Elsa ran and stopped in front of Henry. "Damn, I can see Emma in you.

Around your eyes, the nose, the way you ran away from your adoptive family." Lilly and Katherine chuckled. Elsa turned to Lilly, "Lilly, why don't you be a dear

and take Henry into the kitchen and make him some hot chocolate." Lilly smiled and lead Henry into the kitchen. Henry tried to protest, "…but wait I." Elsa

smiled, "Don't worry Henry you're not leaving our sights or sides yet." When Henry left the room Elsa turned to Katherine and Emma with a serious look. "We

need to get that boy back to Storybrooke before we have cops, FBI, and lawyers on our asses."


	3. Chapter 2

***** AUTHOR NOTE: SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT FOR CHAPTER 1 AND 2, I JUST RECENTLY STARTED A NEW JOB AND THEN WENT BACK TO COLLEGE SO I HAVE BEEN SWAMPED WITH HOMEWORK AND WORING OUT THE KINKS IN MY NEW SCHEDULE. SO I WILL DEFINETLY TRY TO UPDATE ONCE OR MAYBE TWICE A WEEK NOW.*****

CHAPTER 2

Emma led Henry to one of the guest rooms in the house for the night. "I don't understand why we don't just leave now?" asked Henry. Emma removed some

of the throw pillows from the bed. "Well kid, even though were all night owls, the 4 of us still have to decide if we are all going. Also you do realize the

position you put us in when you ran to your birth mother. The cops don't normally see that as a happy accident" said Emma as she turned down the covers.

Henry put his coat and book bag on the chair near the window. "I know I am sorry, it`s just you're the only one who can bring everyone their happy endings."

Emma stared at him with a sympathetic smile. "I know you believe that kiddo, but trust me I haven't had a happy ending in a long time. Actually ever to be

exact, so I'm not really sure how you expect me or the girls to bring a whole supposed cursed town theirs. If it makes you feel any better though, I am

definitely going back with you to Storybrooke and not leaving until I know you are safe and loved" said Emma has she opened the closet door. "Once you

enter Storybrooke you can never leave it" said Henry. Emma pulled some pajamas out of the closet and turned to Henry with a frown," Alright that was

definitely the creepiest statement I have ever heard. Which makes me concerned for what your adopted mother is letting you watch, but I will deal with that

later. For now here are some pajama`s, I apologize beforehand about these it's all we really have for gender neutral pj`s." Henry took the pj`s from Emma's

hand and unrolled them, he looked at her confused, "This is a shark onesie, I haven't worn a onesie since I was a toddler." Emma nodded, "Same here kid

until recently, Lilly teaches kindergarten and tends to wear weird kid friendly clothing. Also she wears weird clothes in general, but still last Christmas Eve she

bought us adult animal onesies. Lilly already had multiple pairs, Kate got a shark, Elsa got a lion, and I got turtle." Emma reached into the nightstand and

grabbed a night light from the drawer. She walked over to the door and plugged it into outlet near the door. "Alright kid, my room is the last one to the right,

everyone else went to sleep already so if you need anything wake me up. Goodnight and be safe. Umm, also don't run away. I love you? Now that I say this I

realize that probably weirds you out…" Emma`s rant was cut off by Henry running into her arms. "I love you to mom." Emma smiled and hugged Henry back.

"Alright kiddo, now to bed! We have a long day tomorrow and we need to be up early."

**Time skip to tomorrow morning**

Emma was repeatedly slamming her forehead down on the hood of the car outside the driver side door. This road trip is going to be a disaster!

***** AUTHOR NOTE: I WILL BE POSTING MORE TOMORROW! THE ROAD TRIP IS DEFINETLY ON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!*****


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emma slammed her forehead against the roof of the bug repeatedly. "Seriously! We all decided to go! My car is not big enough" said Emma as she watched

Kate (aka. Katherine) place her gym bag into the trunk of the bug. Kate rolled her eyes, "We can always take my car it's bigger, safer, and less likely to

spontaneously combust." Emma shook her head, "No, we're taking my car and it's final." Henry popped his head out the car door. "Hey mom, why is aunt Lilly

wearing a dinosaur onesie?" Emma and Kate turned to see Lilly walking out the door wearing her Dino onesie and carrying a gym bag. "Really Lilly?" Asked

Kate. Lilly frowned at them both, "I have motion sickness, and you both know that. I need to be drugged and asleep for long car rides. So I plan to be comfy

in my drug induced sleep, thank you very much. Move to the middle Henry I'm coming in and I have a big tail and even bigger ass that won't quit. I apologize

that was perverted of me." Lilly threw her bag into the trunk and then climbed in with a pillow and blanket into the back next to Henry. Emma sighed and

shook her head, "Elsa lets go" yelled Emma at the house. Elsa walked out of the house in heels, jeans and a dressy tank top. "Hey Elsa, it's a road trip not

church" said Kate as she climbed into the passenger seat of the bug. Elsa smirked, "Shut up, I look amazing! Now let's get this road trip on the road. I have

asses to kick and people that want to kiss my ass that I have to meet with on Monday. So the faster we go, the faster I can come back and be someone's

God" said Elsa as she climbed into the back of the car. Emma rolled her eyes and climbed into the front seat, "Storybrooke here we come."

**10 minutes into the trip:**

Elsa: "My legs are cramped."

Kate: "We need to stop for coffee, no one wants to deal with a caffeine withdrawn Kate."

Henry: "I have to pee."

Lilly: "I forgot our road trip Madlibs."

Emma: "Thank god you forgot those damn Madlibs. Also were stopping at Dunkin and it's the last stop until New York at least."

**1 hour and 30 minutes into the trip:**

Everyone: "IF YOU LIKE PIÑA COLADAS! AND GETTING CAUGHT IN THE RAIN!"

**2 hours and 45 minutes into trip:**

Everyone: "NOW I'VE HAD THE TIME OF MY LIFE! AND I OWE IT ALL TO YOU!"

**3 hours into the trip:**

Emma: "Hey we're going to stop at this diner up here for lunch. As soon as we're done eating were back on the road."

Everyone climbed out of the bug and stretched. They went into the diner and had a small lunch and then each took a bathroom break. The diner only had one

bathroom so as they all waited they looked around the diner's gift shop. Lilly (still in her Dino onesies, yes she did receive a lot of weird looks.) walked up to

Elsa to show her something. "Hey, look what I found. It's a world's best mom sticker. I'm gonna buy it then place it on Henry's adopted mom when we meet

her. I'm sure she is a nice lady but I mean her parenting skills lack a lot. Also the sticker is funny because her kid ran away." Elsa shook her head," She might

punch you for that. If she does punch you though we can sue her. I would gladly represent you, just one thing. If the case ever went to court you would have

to wear a nice, suit." Lilly stared at Elsa for a little bit then said, "The pant suit might kill me, but the sticker is too funny to pass up so I'm just gonna take the

punch to the face like a fucking champ."

Emma walked up to the group, "Hey, we're leaving let's go."

**4 hours into the trip:**

Emma was the only one awake. Elsa, Henry, and Lilly were all cuddled up in the back asleep. Kate was upfront snoring away to her hearts content. Emma

flipped on a country radio station. It was playing a classic that Emma loved. "He said I'll love you till I die, she told him he'll forget in time. As the years went

slowly by, she still preyed upon his mind..."

**6 hours into the trip:**

Elsa: "Dear God Henry! You just hot boxed the shit out of us."

Emma and Kate were in the front seats dying of laughter. Kate had tears streaming down her face it was so funny. Poor Lilly was still asleep thanks to the

motion sickness medicine.

**8 hours into the trip:**

Emma: "we're making a pit stop. Let's grab some snackies and drinks. My poor baby needs some gas, and as long as we don't hit any traffic we should be in

Storybrooke by dinner time."

Elsa: "If we're getting snacks Henry you stay far away from the spicy Cheetos. I refuse to be hot boxed in this tiny car again. My nose still burns from that traumatic experience."

Henry and Lilly walked into the store laughing their heads off.

**9 hours into trip:**

Emma: "I had to open up my fucking giant mouth."

They hit traffic.

**10 hours into the trip:**

"Finally free!" Said Elsa as she climbed out of the bug. Emma had parked the car somewhere on the Main Street in Storybrooke. Everyone climbed out and

was stretching their legs and arms. Kate looked up and down the street. "Whoa, take a look at that piece of man meat at that diner over there. Holy shit,

what is this town made of beautiful men?" Asked Kate. Henry walked around to her side and followed her gaze. "That's Liam, Killian, Graham, and Jefferson.

They are pretty cool I hang with them mostly because I don't have a lot of friends." Emma frowned, "Every kid has friends." Henry shook his head, "Not since

my mom declared herself town mayor." Elsa glared at Emma. "Seriously Emma, your kids the adopted kid of a politician! You and I both know politicians don't

fight fair." Emma was about to respond when out of nowhere a voice yelled. "HENRY!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Now I know where we left off last time was the dream team finally made it to Storybrooke. Someone yelled Henry and then as the narrator I cliff hangered

the snot out of you guys. So I decided to make you all suffer just a smidge longer, you probably won't have to wait too long because I am on a writing spree. I

thought it was only fair, that I should explain what is happening in Storybrooke while Henry is off on his own adventure to find his mom. Everyone know the

story, Regina hated Snow and wanted her to suffer. That why she made the curse to send everyone to a magicless place where they didn't remember her and

she was in charge. Except it wasn't as simple as that. Rumpelstiltskin forgot to inform her that for the curse to work 3 lives had to be sacrificed. The lives had

to come from all walks of life, and they had to be of some type of importance. The main thing it required though was it had to be children, babies to be exact.

Rumpelstiltskin took 3 children from 3 royals in the enchanted world. The first was princess Elsa of Arendelle. The second was Princess Katherine from the

King and Queen of pirates Blackbeard. The third was Lilly, daughter of maleficent. Rumple stole the 3 of them in the dead of night. The parents never saw it

coming. He placed the babies in each corner of a spiral and completed the first part of the curse for Regina. The babies were takin away in a blue smoke never

to be seen or heard from again. 2 days later Snow and Charming sent their little bundle of joy through the wardrobe. Regina did everything right except

rumple forgot one little piece to the curse. The part where everyone forgot who Regina was and the horrible things she did to people. The curse swept across

the enchanted forest and picked up everyone in its path.

**28 years later:**

"Henry, come on your going to be late for school!" yelled Regina up the stairs holding baby Flora. "Is he still not ready?" asked Robin who was helping Roland

put on his book bag. Regina shook her head, "I guess not. He better not had fell back asleep, he has an important test today at school." Regina rocked Flora

some more than placed her into the play pen. She then walked up the stairs to Henry`s room. Regina felt off as she went to open the door. For the past week

Henry had been acting weird and kept more to himself. She understood it was probably hard on him with 2 new kids in the house. The transition from only

child to oldest sibling is hard. Regina just wished Henry would have come to her about it. She opened the door to find his bed made and Henry nowhere in

sight. "Henry?" asked Regina as she walked into the room. As she walked further into the room she noticed a note on his bed. The note read:

Hey Mom,

Went to Grace`s early, big test today.

See you later,

Henry

Regina frowned at the letter. She didn't remember Henry leaving at any point this morning, Regina instantly felt badly. She realized she was too focused on

Flora and Roland to even realize her baby boy had walked out the door. In that moment Regina made up her mind have a sit down with Henry the minute he

got home. She needed to tell him that she loved him no matter what and that she didn't forget about him. Also that her getting busy was no excuse in

forgetting to be a parent to her 10 year old as well. Robin walked in the door behind her,"Hey, where is he?" Regina dropped the letter on the bed, "Apparently

he left early this morning to study with Grace." Robin massaged her shoulders, "If you're worried about him I can talk to him if you want." Regina shook her

head and walked into the hallway with Robin following her. "No I am going to speak with him tonight, I am gonna drop Flora and Roland off at daycare." Robin

nodded his head and threw on his coat. "Of course, I will see your lovely smile at dinner tonight." He helped her into her coat and gave her a smoldering kiss

on the lips. Regina smiled and watched him walk off to the sheriff's station.

***1 hour later***

Regina walked into her office and threw her coat on the coach and ran to grab the phone ringing at her desk.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Hood, its Anna down at the school, I was just calling to inform you that Henry didn't arrive at school today and wanted to let you know."

"What do you mean Henry isn't at school!"


End file.
